Lita's Back
by I Love JeriLayfield
Summary: Lita tells crush how she feels about him.


Lita was walking down the hall towards the superstars' locker room. She had one thing on her mind to do and say. She had to get this off her chest. Once she stopped in front of the door, she thought about it once more before she knocked on the door and waited.

Inside the room, JBL was getting ready to take a shower when he heard the knock on the door. He sighed and said, "Come in." Lita heard him, opened the door and looked in and saw only JBL inside. He looked and saw it was Lita. He smiled and said, "Hey. Come on in, Lita." She nodded, walked in and shut the door behind her. JBL sat down on the sofa with only his trunks on. Lita looked at him and tried to hide a smile. "What can I do for you?" JBL asked. Lita walked over to the sofa and sat down. "I wanted to thank you for helping me beat Health Slater tonight," Lita said. "You are welcome," JBL said as he got up. "And I need to tell you something else that is on my mind," Lita said as she looked up at him. JBL just looked down at her and waited. Lita breath out as she got up and turned towards him. This was it. She was going to tell him her feelings for him. She put her hand on his right arm and began to speak. "I have this feelings for you for a while now and it just got a whole lot more bigger tonight," Lita said. She looked into his eyes and wonder if he was going to reject her, but he didn't say a word. So she continued. "John, I love you since I first laid my eyes on you. I know I had some other boyfriends, but you have been on my mind still," Lita said.

JBL listened to Lita and was shocked at what she was saying. He looked at her hand on his right arm and licked his lips. He didn't mind her hand on his arm. He thought for a moment then said, "I am flatter that you love me. I...um," JBL said. Since she told him she loves him, he can tell her that he...love her. Lita waited for his respond. "Yeah. You know I have been...in love with you for a while. I am glad that you are saying that you love me. Gives me the chance to tell you that I love you, too," JBL said. Lita smiled and hugged him. He put his arms around her and hugged her back. He pulled back and said, "I was about to take a shower, but...maybe we should make out first. What do you think?" JBL asked. "Yes, we should," Lita said. He leaned in and kissed Lita on the lips. She kissed him back. He smirked and sat back down on the sofa. Lita got on top of JBL and continued to kiss him. She put her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her hips. Lita pulled back and smirked. "I am so damn glad we told each other our true feelings," Lita said. "Same," JBL said. He got up with her still where she was and lay her on the sofa. He got on top of her and kissed her neck. Lita moaned. He pulled at her shirt. Lita smirked and asked, "Going to take it off?" She ran her hand over his chest. JBL licked his lips then took her shirt off. She had her bra underneath. He looked at it then back at her face. "I never thought we would be like this," Lita said. "Same. I have been doing what I thought I would never do in my life while thinking of you," JBL said. He kissed her lips down her neck to her chest. Lita moaned and put her arms around his neck. She wanted to put her legs around his waist, but he still had his trunks on. "John, you still have your trunks on," She said. JBL stopped and looked at his trunks. He got off Lita and pulled them down. Lita was shocked to see his big dick. "I see you been waiting," Lita said. "Since I loved you," JBL said. Lita got up and took her boots off then her pants. "Wait, I want to take the rest off," He said, reaching for her bottom. Lita let him. JBL slipped it off and smirked. "What a sight," JBL said as he licked his lips. "Like what you see?" Lita asked. "Like? Hell, I love what I see. Come here," JBL said as he pulled her towards him. He put his arms around Lita and kissed her. She put her arms around him and squeezed his ass. JBL moaned. He unclipped her bra strap and let it fall. He stepped back and took a quick looked at her then continued to kiss her. She kissed his chest. His dick was bumping against her pussy. Both moaned. "MMMMM. Before we have sex. Let me get you ready for it," Lita said as she went down. JBL moaned as he put his hands in her hair. Lita rubbed his thighs before putting her hand on his dick. JBL spread his legs a little. Lita looked up at him as he looked down at her. "I'm ready," He said. She licked her lips before putting his dick in her mouth. He let out a low moan. She moved it in and out of her mouth. He gripped her hair as he moved his hips while she gave him a blow job. "Oh god!" JBL yelled. He wanted to fall back, but couldn't. Lita hand her hands on his legs. Soon, JBL cum in her mouth.

Lita licked what was left of his cum off her lips then looked at him. JBL breath heavily. He sat down as Lita laid on the floor. He put his hand on his dick and moaned. Lita looked back at him. "Now. I am ready for you," Lita said as she rubbed her nipple and moaned. "God, I love this. Let me rest though," JBL said Lita raised her eyebrow and said, "This is not at rest." She pointed to her pussy. JBL looked at it then got on the floor and crawled on all fours towards her. "If you are to tired to fuck me. I can get on you and bounce," Lita said as he got on top of her. He thought about it then said, "No. I am fine now." Lita put her legs around his waist. He put his finger on her pussy and stroked it. Lita arched her back as she moaned. He put his hand on her breast and squeezed it. Lita moaned more. He put her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. "Oh, John!" She yelled. He did the same to the right one. He picked his head up and looked at Lita. "A guy like me would never do this," He said. "You are not like every other guys that I have been with," Lita said. He nodded then kissed her lips. She tighten her legs against his waist. "I can't wait," Lita moaned. JBL licked his lips and looked at his dick. Then he went inside her. She moaned louder and raked her nails on his back. "Tight little one," JBL said as he went out then back in. He held her right hand and had his left hand on the floor. He kept thrusting into her as she moaned out his name and sweating. He was also sweating and panted. Lita was loving every moment of it. She looked up into his eyes and kissed his lips. "I love you," Lita said. "I love you more," JBL said as he kissed her back.

After a few more thrust, both cum then he pulled out and laid next to her. Lita put her head on his chest and snuggled against him. He put his arms around her. Lita put her hand on his dick and stroked it. "Please," JBL moaned as he looked at her. "We are not done though," Lita said as she proceed to get on top of his dick. JBL moaned then put his hands on her hips. "All right. One more round, love," JBL said. So they continued their love for one another until they passed out and slept on the floor. 


End file.
